The Trials of Organization XIII
by Michael Frans
Summary: How does one get into Organization XIII anyway? With the thirteen trials! 14 teenagers are chosen; only one with become the next Organization XIII member! Warning: Contains Imagery of a new side to Roxas, of which some readers may find offending to Roxa
1. Trial of the Key of Destiny

The teens lined up, all in rags they would normally wear. The room around them was white, with huge thrones of varying heights in a circle.

The oldest and most pig-headed of them called "Are we gonna do this or what?"

Almost as if he was eavesdropping, Xigbar floated down onto the floor. "Indeed, young one, we are 'gonna' do this." His eyes grew wide as he clapped his hands and down jumped a figure in a black robe like Xigbar's, only his cloak was concealing his face. "Are you sure you're ready, Roxas?"

The robed figure nodded.

"Okay, but go easy on them; no dual wielding!" Xigbar barked; his tone harsh.

The figure mimed a groan as Xigbar floated upwards and out of sight. He took off his hood, showing that he had blond, spiky hair. "Hello. 'Name's Roxas."

The eldest teen pulled out a sword and said, "Let's get this over with; I'm only here for the prize!"

Roxas smirked; " You mean you consider working for the Organization XIII a prize? Oooohhh! I oughta teach you a lesson, bub!" He threw out his hand, and instantaneously two keyblades formed in it. "Now, which to choose… He took up the black one and said, "Oblivion! Show these whelps what true power is!" The white one, named Oathkeeper, vanished as he rushed towards the exactly 14 teens.

"Listen up, whelps! I am Roxas, Number XIII in the Organization XIII! I am the first of the 13 trails of the organization!" He threw Oblivion in a spinning motion at the eldest teen, and upon hitting his legs, they began disintegrating.

The boy grinned and said, "My name is Alex. My comment on that attack is: HEAL!" He threw a potion up in the air, and his legs stopped disappearing. "Think I see that if we lose, we get beamed outta here!"

Roxas ran towards Alex saying, "Ya don't say? That's EXACTLY what I was about to say!" HE swung, and in an instant, Alex's grin vanished. He disintegrated. "Sorry, KIDDIES, but playtime's over! My trial is done, seeing as I have eliminated one very unworthy candidate. Please wait here for the next Trial Member to come to you.

Roxas vanished in a dark portal and as soon as he was gone, the floor began moving up until it reached the second highest throne. Upon it was a young girl with blond hair, sharpening small blades in between her fingers with a nail file.

Larxene… No. XII


	2. Trial of the Savage Nymph

Larxene giggled. "How quaint, a little bunch of losers who think they're Organization Material? I'll be seeing about that." She leapt out of her throne and hit the floor, throwing all 13 of the kids against the wall. "Now who do I want to eliminate today? Let's see…" Her eyes drifted around the room, until they fell on two boys talking at the back and laughing. "Well, I guess one of you to are gonna be gone!" She dashed forward, her back now arcing with electricity. She swiped at the boy, who she discovered his name was Lexas, and he pulled out a sword and swiped back.

It hit Larxene on the back. "Damn it! I hate the masculine genderrrrrr!" She growled as she shot lightning from her fingertips and zapped Lexas up in the air. " Can you feel the sting?" Larxene asked; her eyes wide and bloodshot with madness. Asan, the boy who had been talking to Lexas, extended his fingertips and let loose a jungle of vines; whipping a scratching at Larxene.

Larxene fell to the ground and began to disintegrate. Suddenly, and girl named Julie (who was kind of a ditz) yelled out "Thundaga!" and caused a huge lightning storm to come down on Larxene. As the lightning struck her, it healed the areas where she was disintegrating, and then supercharged her "claws".

Larxene staggered and stood up, and then projected a huge beam of electricity that instantly disintegrated Lexas. She smirked evilly, then disappeared into a dark portal as Roxas had done.

The floor once again began moving, much to the despair of those who thought they were ready. The floor moved up faster this time, reaching two thrones on the same level.

In the thrones sat the Graceful Assassin and The Gambler of Fate themselves;

Marluxia And Luxord…


	3. Trials of the Gambler and the Assassin

Marluxia and Luxord smirked and surveyed the area. Marluxia stood up and asked, "Which one of us would you like to fight first? Or…" He looked at Luxord. "We can let the Nobodies decide…" Luxord stood up, and like Marluxia, piut his hands in the air.

Instantaneously, white orbs of energy began to form. Gamblers stepped out of the orbs and pulled out their cards and dice. The room went dark as Luxord said, "Typical Marly. Always showing off." Twilight Thorn suddenly stepped out of the darkness with Marluxia on his back.

"Well, whomever's Nobody(s) you defeat first, you get to fight the other one first!" He cackled, and Asan made a rude remark:

"Do you think maybe ol' Marly's a little…" He twirled his finger next to his head. Julie, whom he was talking to, nodded.

Marluxia, overhearing this, threw up his hand, and Asan watched as a small cherry blossom fell into his palm.

Realizing what was happenning, Asan shouted, "Oh, shit!" He began running.

But it was too late. Marluxia's thin, slender scythe had already formed, and, absorbing all the Nobodies in the room, jumped and swung down his scythe, which caused a huge shockwave to emanate from him. He rushed towards Asan, swinging rapidly; left right, left right, left right.

To Julie's demise, Marluxia was throwing flower petals everywhere. She was sniffling and sneezing like crazy. " Marluxia," She said in a timid tone.

Marluxia stopped swinging, and replied almost out-of-character-like, "Yes, Julie, what is it?"

Julie fought back coughs and sneezes. "What kind of petals are you throwing around?"

"Oh, they're cherry blossoms. They are my way of keeping this castle smelling nice and clean."

Julie sniffed. "I'm allergic to cherry blossoms!" She cried; snot running down her face.

Marluxia, out of sympathy ( and disgust) tightened up his sleeve and closed the small slit on his scythe that let out the blossoms. "Now… where was I?" He ran towards Asan, who wasn't lokkig at all. He looked up; only to find that Marluxia was standing there, holding his scythe above his head. He swung, and as he did, he teleported forward. Unfortunately, Asan had already moved from his place and was running away. Marluxia's eyes grew wide with anger, and he proceeded to chase Asan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luxord and a boy named Ryan had gotten bored and Luxord produced two energy chairs and the two sat down. Luxord produced a table, and threww cards upon it. "Ryan, if you lose, I get to disintegrate you." He threw 4 cards into the air, then spun around rapidly and changed into a card. The cards began shuffling, and ryan reached out and touched one. The cards stopped, and The card spun around to reveal and Ace of Spades. Ryan began disintegrating; the last thing he saw was Luxord's hand, pointing at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asan was cornered. Marluxia had him against the wall. It suddenly occurred to him: who was he, a 15 year old boy, to take on an at least 25 year old Nobody? He wasn't. Marluxia swung through, and he disintegrated.

The others noticed this, and realized that they woul be in for another Trial.

The floor rose even faster now, reaching the 5th throne in no time.

Upon that throne, strumming his sitar and causing little droplets to come up from the floor, was the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx.


End file.
